


Your Hot Best Friend Gives You What You Always Secretly Wanted

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [23]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Best Friends, Cunnilingus, F/F, Gentle Fdom, Girl On Girl, Kissing, Lesbian, Seduction, Virgin Listener - Freeform, Wet Sounds, from behind, good girl, gwa, moans, neck kisses, pronebone, reassuring, script offer, shy listener, strapon, whispering in ear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You tell your hot best friend that you have the house to yourselves for the entire day. She asks what you wanna do and you suggest inviting friends over and hosting a little party but.. she knows that's not what you truly want. She knows you really just want *her* company and spend time with *her* only..
Relationships: Female/Female
Series: FDom [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 23





	Your Hot Best Friend Gives You What You Always Secretly Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in the script are ADULTS. This script was written by an ADULT (me) and is meant for ADULTS ONLY. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.

So.. you said we have the whole house to ourselves, right?

For the whole day, oh..

So.. what do you wanna do?

Invite some people?

Host a little party?

Hmm.. really? Is that what you wanna do?

Are you sure?

[Short pause]

[Chuckle]

No, nothing..

I'm just.. wondering you know..

At what point.. will you finally admit that..

You really just want *my* company and nobody elses huh?

[Short pause]

Oh you know what I mean..

You know *exactly* what I mean..

[Short pause]

[Chuckle]

Okay, look..

I know that.. you've been crushing on me.. for awhile now..

And.. honestly it's not even.. as big of a deal as you're making it..

I mean.. you don't need to be shy about it or.. try to hide it you know?

[Short pause]

[Chuckle] Look at you.. here you go again..

What's the point, tell me..

What's the point in denying what I just said..

Look into my eyes.. you know that I know..

[Short pause]

You wanna kiss me, don't you..

[Chuckle] you're so cute when you're nervous..

It's okay.. 

Just tell me you want it and I'll give it to you..

Yea..

C'mere..

Shh, no no, it's fine..

I know you never did this before..

Don't be shy..

[Gentle kissing for a few seconds]

You like that?

[Chuckle] See? I told you..

[Continue kissing for a little bit]

Your lips are so soft..

[Kiss]

Lay down for me..

Mhm, lemme get on top of you..

[Continue gentle kissing for a little bit]

You always dreamed of this, haven't you..

[Chuckle]

Mmm.. you like when I touch your body like this?

You feel so nice..

[Continue kissing for a little bit]

[Switch to neck kisses for a few seconds]

I wanna take your shirt off..

Is that okay?

I wanna see your body..

Here, I'll help you.

[Taking off her shirt]

Mmm look at you..

So beautiful..

[Giving gentle kisses down her body]

[Chuckle] You don't want me to take your pants off? Why?

[Chuckle] Come on.. we're both girls..

Nothing to be shy about baby..

Mhm..

Matter of fact, why don't we just get completely naked..

Don't you wanna see what's hiding behind my clothes?

Huh?

Sure, I can undress first.. if it's gonna help you relax..

[Kiss]

Watch me..

[Stripping]

There, almost all gone..

And now.. are you ready to see these?

Yea? You wanna see those perfect titties?

[Chuckle] Okay..

And...

There you go baby..

What do you think?

Mmm now the panties..

Here, catch!

[Chuckle]

You can keep them if you want..

Mmm.. so.. I did my part..

I think it's your turn now..

[Chuckle] Come on..

Show me.. please?

Mmm, there you go..

Strip naked for me baby..

Lemme see that sexy body..

Yes..

Mmm..

Take your top off for me..

Mhm, I wanna see everything.. come on..

[Short pause]

Oh yes.. and one more thing?

[Chuckle] Yes baby, take them panties off too..

If we're getting naked, we're getting naked, right?

I wanna see *all* of you..

Mmm..

[Moan] Gosh you're so hot..

I can't believe how shy and nervous you are..

You have absolutely no reason to be baby..

I *love* what I'm seeing right now..

Mmm I do..

You don't mind if I get back on top of you, do you?

I just need to..

Put my mouth of those cute little nipples..

Shh.. you know you want me to suck on them..

Just let it happen..

I promise I'll be gentle..

Mmm..

[Sucking on titties]

[Moan] Oh yea.. you like that?

[Continue sucking on titties for a little bit]

Mmm.. you know..

[Gentle kisses]

There's something else that you don't know that I know about..

[Gentle kisses]

I know what you're hiding under this bed..

[Chuckle]

Oh yea, I do know about that toy..

Mmm but.. that's not all..

I know what you like to do with it.. and I know what you fantasize about when you do it..

[Gentle kisses]

You fantasize about me.. wearing it and.. 

Mmm.. fucking you with it.. don't you..

[Gentle kisses]

[Chuckle] There you go with the defence again..

Listen.. I think it's pretty hot..

I mean you.. wanting me to use a strapon on you..

Wanting me to dominate you..

Make you moan and whimper as I'm giving it to you..

Make you cum for me..

Mmm.. it's actually a *really* big turn on for me..

Oh yea..

I've thought about it a couple times..

How it would be like to just get on top of you..

Mmm and fuck you good from behind until you orgasm..

Knowing that.. you've never had sex before..

Knowing that I would be your first..

Mmm.. I'm getting so wet just picturing it right now..

[Moan] Here, feel me against your leg..

[Moan] See?

Mmm I wanna do it just as much as you do..

Maybe even more..

[Short pause]

[Chuckle] You never thought you will hear me say any of that, have you..

[Chuckle] Well..

Sometimes dreams really do come true..

I'm gonna give you everything you've been wanting all this time now..

Shh.. you just relax baby..

While I move down between your legs..

[Giving kisses as she slowly gets lower and lower]

Mmm.. don't be nervous..

I'll be very, very gentle..

First I'll just tease you a little bit though..

Kiss your thighs.. and all around the main thing..

[Give gentle kisses]

Mmm you have such a pretty pussy..

Mhm..

[Gentle kisses on thighs]

Makes me wanna just put my mouth on it rightaway and just..

[Gentle kisses on thighs]

*Feed* on your juices..

Mmm I can just smell how delicious it is..

Making my mouth water..

[Gentle kisses for a little bit]

Can I lick it?

Please?

[Gentle kisses for a little bit more]

[Moan] I'll just stick my tongue and..

[Gentle, slow licking]

[Chuckle] 

You've never felt anything like this before, have you..

[Continue gentle, slow licking]

Mmm but it feels good, right?

[Continue gentle, slow licking]

[Moan] You taste so good..

[Getting it into it more now, more intensive licking for a little bit]

Bet you never thought this would be happening, have you..

[Chuckle]

[Continue licking for a little while with moaning, really enjoying it]

Are you gonna cum for me?

Yea? My tongue feels that good? You're gonna cum already?

Yea?

[Continue licking for a few more seconds and then stop]

Nope..

[Giggle]

I know, I knowww.. you were so closee..

But.. not yet..

I just wanted to taste you and warm you up for a little bit..

The main fun will only start now..

You know what I'm talking about right?

That strapon under your bed?

[Chuckle] Oh yea.. I didn't forget about it..

[Grabbing the strapon from under the bed]

Ah, there it is..

Mmm.. it's really nice..

But.. before I wear it.. you do want this, right?

I mean, it's fine if you're too nervous or..

No? You wanna try?

Mmm alright..

I'm just gonna put it on then and..

[Putting it on]

How do I look?

[Chuckle]

I'm just gonna move right next to your face and..

Open your mouth for me..

Don't worry, I'm not gonna just shove it in your throat or anything..

I just want you to make it wet.. before I enter you..

Mhm, just the tip baby.. just the tip..

[Moan] Yea.. and now just a tiny bit deeper..

[Chuckle] Don't worry, just take a little more of it..

Juuust a little..

Yeah.. like that..

Good girl..

Now suck it a little bit..

Mhm, make it really wet for me.. come on..

[Moan] Yeah..

You look so hot when you do that..

[Moan] Yes baby..

Get it nice and ready for that tight little virgin cunt..

[Chuckle] You like when I talk dirty like that?

[Moan] Yea?

[Moan] Fuck.. I'm gonna fuck that cunt so good baby..

Mmm I'll make you cum so hard on this strapon cock..

[Moan] I'll take you from behind just like you always wanted it..

Mmm I'll take care of you like no one else..

[Moan] Cause that's what best friends are for, right?

[Chuckle]

[Moan] Alright..

Turn around for me baby..

Yeah.. on your stomach..

Juuust like that..

Mmm that sexy ass of yours..

[Giving gentle kisses]

I've always wanted to put my mouth on it..

Mmm just suck on those perfect cheeks..

One..

[Suck in and mouth pop sound]

By one..

[Suck in and mouth pop sound]

[Chuckle]

[Two gentle spanks]

I've *always* wanted to smash this ass..

Mmm if only I knew you wanted me too..

[Moan] Fuck.. I wonder if..

[Moan] Oh yea, you're still soaking wet for me..

You're so excited, aren't you..

[Chuckle]

Fine, I won't make you wait any longer then..

I'll give my good girl what she deserves..

Mmm don't worry, I'll go in gently..

Ready?

[Entering, moan]

Oh yea.. just the tip for now..

Just the tip baby..

Mmm.. how's that feel huh?

[Moan]

What's that?

Oh you think you want it deeper?

[Chuckle] Look at you..

And I thought you were shy..

Mmm fine, we can go a little deeper..

[Moan] And we can start thrusting..

[Wet sounds, thrusting in and out gently from now on]

Mmm nice and gently like this..

[Moan]

Yea? It feels good?

Tell me baby.. tell me and moan for me..

Mhm, just enjoy.. don't overthink it..

I wanna hear all those sexy sounds..

Mhm, lemme hear it..

[Moan]

Yes.. just like that..

Juuust like that..

Mmm..

I love seeing you in a submissive position like this..

I've always wanted to gently dominate you like this..

[Moan] Mhm..

This is so fucking hot..

[Moan] seeing you take my strapon like that..

[Moan] Oh yea baby.. 

Mmm.. I'm just gonna lean towards you so I'm fully pressed against you..

[Moan] Oh yea.. I know you like that, don't you..

Yea.. real upclose and personal..

[Moan] Now I can kiss your neck while I fuck you..

[Give neck kisses for a little bit, wet sounds still continue]

[Whispering] Mmm and whisper in your cute ears..

[Chuckle]

[Whispering] [Moan] That's it baby.. take it..

[Whispering] mmm take my cock..

[Whispering] Close your eyes for me and just enjoy me..

[Whispering] [Moan] mhm.. just let me take care of you baby..

[Just breathy moaning and wet sounds continue for a little while]

[Whispering] You want it harder?

[Whispering] Yea?

[Whispering] Okay, I'll give it to you harder..

[Faster/more intense wet sounds, faster breathing and moans from now on]

[Whispering] How's that?

[Whispering] Yea? Moan for me louder..

[Whispering] Mhm, show me how much you enjoy it..

[Whispering] Show me how much you like being in my control..

[Whispering] Mhm, come on..

[Just breathy moaning and wet sounds continue for a little while]

[Whispering] Huh?

[Whispering] Oh you're getting closer?

[Whispering] Yea?

[Whispering] Will I let you cum?

[Whispering] Yes, do it..

[Whispering] Cum for me..

[Whispering] Mhm, cum for your best friend..

[Whispering] Cum on my cock baby..

[Whispering] Cum on that strapon cock..

[Whispering] Do it..

[Whispering] [Mhm, mhm..

[Whispering] Cum for me..

[Whispering] Yea?

[Whispering] [A long moan in response to her orgasm, slow down with the wet sounds as she cums]

Oh yea..

That's a good girl..

[Whispering] That's my good girl..

[Whispering] Good job..

Mmm..

[Just let out sexy sounds for a little bit]

So.. was it just like you wanted it?

Yea? Just like you imagined it?

[Chuckle]

I'm glad you enjoyed it..

But.. I don't think it's quite over yet..

Well.. you said we have the *entire* day to ourselves, right?

Mmm.. there's still many things I wanna do with you.. and to you..

This was just a warmup..

[Gentle kisses]

[Whispering] I'll give you a little break..

[Whispering] You just wait here for me..

[Whispering] Okay?

[Kiss]

[Whispering] Good girl..


End file.
